Dancing in the Candlelight
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: Songfic. Song: Candlelight by Relient K. Pairing: 3/4


**A/N: "The most romantic way for a guy to propose to a girl is to spell out 'Will you marry me?' in bacon." - Abby**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT THE SONG OR THE SHOW.**

* * *

**_To know her is to love her  
_**

**_I'm going undercover  
_**

**_To catch a glimpse  
_**

**_But not get caught  
_**

Alright, I'll admit, I'm not supposed to be here. There is the rule against talking to former operatives, after all. I could be decommissioned if they catch me.

It's not like I'm talking to her or anything though. Just watching over her.

Cos holy flying crud, she needs me to do so _way_ too much.

How the heck is she still _alive?_

**_But to see her  
_**

**_Could be worse  
_**

**_If I don't get my head straight first  
_**

**_On second thought I guess I'll not  
_**

I suppose I should feel bad for my other friends. It's not like I'm watching out for them.

Granted, they can handle themselves...

Well... She can too, I guess.

But I missed looking out for her.

**_She's almost brighter than the Sun  
_**

**_Seems to me to be unfair  
_**

**_When you consider everyone  
_**

**_Who pales when they compare  
_**

**_When they compare  
_**

I figured it out a long time ago really.

I love her.

There. I said it.

Yup. Tough guy Wally fell in love.

Laugh it up. It'll happen to you. Eventually.

**_Can't hold a candle to her  
_**

**_Cause all the moths get in the way  
_**

**_And they'll begin to chew her  
_**

**_Entire attire until it frays  
_**

The Sector V wannabes don't understand.

Whenever they see me go near her, they interfere.

They can't stand it if I so much as look at her.

Meddling dorks. The only reason I haven't asked for an early decommissioning is that I have to 'show them the ropes.'

**_She outshines anyone  
_**

_**Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight**  
_

But seriously man.

I miss her. A lot.

**_Oh please don't seat us in the back  
_**

**_With all the insects and the trash  
_**

**_She is a lady, I'm the tramp  
_**

**_Collecting stares from pairs close by  
_**

**_Then flutters and the butterflies  
_**

**_Ew just a moth drawn to the lamp  
_**

I never did get around to telling her.

Abby and Hoagie tried so many times to get me to.

Heck, even _Nigel_ tried!

But I never did.

Is is too late?

Who knows, I might still like her after my decommissioning.

**_She's like an ancient artifact  
_**

**_Something you're lucky to have found  
_**

**_She'll pinch the nerves in all the necks  
_**

**_When she turns those heads around  
_**

_**Those heads around**  
_

I'm running out of time.

My thirteenth birthday is tomorrow.

Tomorrow I'll forget her.

It's not like I can even keep a picture. The KND will just take it.

I need to see her. Let her know how I feel, even if she doesn't remember me.

**_Can't hold a candle to her  
_**

**_Cause all the moths get in the way  
_**

**_And they'll begin to chew her  
_**

**_Entire attire until it frays  
_**

"Hey, I know this is random, and you don't know me, but will you dance with me?" I ask.

"Um, alright but you do realize there's no music, right?" she responds with a laugh.

I grin. "My iPod has a speaker." And I pull out the earplugs and restart the song.

"What song is this?" she asks me.

**_She outshines anyone  
_**

**_Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight _**

**_Who may dare to bask in the same candlelight  
_**

"Candlelight by Relient K. They're my favorite band," I tell her.

We dance to the song in perfect harmony, as if we had done this all our lives. Which, in truth, we had.

"If we ever meet again, I might not remember you. But even if that's what happens, will you talk to me? Be my friend?" I ask her. She smiles and nods.________

**She's almost brighter than the Sun**

**_Seems to me to be unfair  
_**

**_When you consider everyone  
_**

**_Who pales when they compare  
_**

**_When they compare  
_**

"I will," she tells me. I grin. We go our separate ways.

I wake up the next morning with no memory.

I go out and I meet this girl.

"Hi! I'm Kuki!" She smiles broadly. "I know this may sound weird, but will you dance with me?"

"Sure. I'm Wally. What song?"

**_Can't hold a candle to her  
_**

**_Cause all the moths get in the way  
_**

**_And they'll begin to chew her  
_**

**_Entire attire until it frays  
_**

"Candlelight by Relient K," she tells me, a hint of something passing through her eyes. Nostalgia, maybe.

"I know that song. I always feel like I can relate to it, but I don't know why," I reply.

"Same with me," she says in surprise.

As we dance, I feel like I've known her all my life.

**_For she outshines anyone  
_**

**_Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight  
_**

We finish and I look her in the eyes.

It happens at the same time. It shows in the flicker of our eyes, giving us away. We even speak in unison.

**_In the same candlelight _**

"I remember you."

* * *

**I just want to clarify that when they say they remember each other, they don't mean their dance the day before. They mean being friends in the KND.**

**The format of the story is every line in the song gets one line in the story. It was rather difficult to write it this way, but I think it helped me hone my writing skills. Being able to limit myself is good.**

**I'm a sucker for ¾ fanfics.**

**And I wanna know. How many of you thought he was gonna propose cos of the quote at the top?**


End file.
